


How to Train Your Demon

by ijustwantsomesoup



Category: BABITIM, Babtqftim - Fandom
Genre: Alright actual tags, Also he’s under one year in this I think, Fluff, Guess who’s back butchering the concept of writing, bendys a problem child, bendys a smol babey, dont look at me like that, felix adopted him I guess?, he just be vibin tho, i don’t know children aaa, i know it’s these two again I’m sorry, im having a life crisis no talk me angy, theres just so much unharnessed fluff k?, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantsomesoup/pseuds/ijustwantsomesoup
Summary: ^(And son)Here we are again. I apologise in advance.Bendy is a smol baby. Felix has taken him in. Fatherhood is proving to be tricky, especially since his adoptive son originates from hell and is too mischievous for his own good. (Seriously the boy’s got no chill).(He chill tho don’t worry bout it)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	How to Train Your Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Fluff. I wanted some fluff.
> 
> I *know* it’s these two again I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself T-T. Please leave some criticism I know I’m bad I want to improve man. 
> 
> Felix is just such an interesting character to try and write. And I love me some bby boi Bendy. Is- is this an au? I dunno. Call it what you want I guess. Please inform me if I need to label it as an au.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no idea how accurate this depiction of demon adolescence is nor how true it is to Inky Mystery. Sorry if I butchered it folks.
> 
> Yo check out the original comic that sparked this madness. Bendy and Boris the Quest for the Ink Machine. Here’s the tumblr: https://thebbros.tumblr.com
> 
> Also maybe check this artist out I don’t know if I’m allowed to shout her out with out her knowing about it but I want to credit her. This artwork of hers kind of got me thinking about writing this. It’s neat: https://www.instagram.com/p/B7o_m5eACJk/?igshid=nqtse3yo8gma.
> 
> Also I have no clue how to link things whatsoever so just copy and past them into safari I guess? Man I’m really sorry. 
> 
> Alright.
> 
> woo time for 4:00am cornflakes
> 
> *wii sports theme tune but it’s the roblox death sound*

Felix hastily scooped Bendy up, giving in to the little demon's crying, inevitably giving the reaction he so desperately sought. Comfort. He wanted to be held. Innocent though it seemed, it was exactly what the cat had battled to resist for the past twenty minutes. 

As suspected, Bendy's sobs quickly ceased upon being cradled to Felix's chest. Felix sighed hopelessly. Just his luck. He didn't suppose they'd see the end of this behaviour any time soon.

He'd been clingy as an infant. Felix huffed a laugh: he had cried out for people to hold him more frequently than he cried for food. After gaining the ability to crawl and, against Felix's will, scale furniture, he could often be found curled up next to the cat in the mornings. 

Perhaps it was demonic nature to develop attachment to what infants assumed to be their parents; Hell was a cruel world after all; the only fair chance at survival as a vulnerable child was to suffer emotions of heartache and panic when your only form of protection went absent and further more vocalise it. What did he know?

Felix was well aware that, despite being far removed from Hell, Bendy would not be lacking traits such as those. He'd done his research before taking him on, paranoid about getting everything correct. 

He was uncertain as to just how lengthy the period of Bendy's life occupied by said traits would be.

Attempting to manage them was just that: an attempt. Books were a barren wasteland when it came to juvenile demons. Admittedly, information on demons full stop was scarce. It distressed him. Well, irked him more than distressed. He was walking into this blind. The information he had only painted the background of the scenery that was demon care. It passed up smaller details. It would fall to him to fill in the gaps the books neglected to address. 

Or perhaps all these traits were just a form of separation anxiety? The more he dwelled on it, the more his frustration increased.

For now though, it was one step at a time. Currently, the next step was making dinner. 

Bendy started up each time Felix withdrew him from his hold. The cat lacked energy to put up a fight. So naturally, his next course of action would be to carry the demon with him, balancing him on his hip as he went about the kitchen. And that would have been the course of action he had taken... if Bendy could've refrained from sticking his hands into the boiling water on the stove, or smacking ingredients off of the chopping board. 

Felix debated perusing an alternative ending to the situation in which Bendy miraculously managed to sit, by himself, on the sofa. However, that ending was almost certainly fantastical and besides, he was missing the energy to carry out tending to the demanding task. He doubted he could outlast Bendy's persistence. 

Risking another kitchen mishap it was, then. He sighed helplessly, in need of aid. 

"Whatever am I to do with you?" Felix looked to Bendy with a creased brow. His query was intended more for the universe than the small, unintelligible life force residing in his arms. He hummed affectionately at Bendy's vice-like grip, planting a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

The cat eyed the stovetop. Couldn't it wait? He would much rather have spent time trying to coax smiles and giggles out of the demon than slaving away over a pot of heavens knew what, trying to prohibit Bendy mistakenly knifing the two of them. He wasn't even decided on what he was going to make, nor was there confirmation on the whereabouts of ingredients. He reckoned he could survive another night on leftovers if it promised the child's humorous and, ironically, angel-like antics in exchange.

Though, he supposed he was missing dignity as an adult, eating as though he were a college student.

With that in mind, he proceeded to make his way to the cupboard, wary of Bendy's lack of movement. Perhaps he had succumbed to slumber? If so it would give Felix the chance to behave like a proper adult and concoct an adequate meal. 

He found himself quickly abandoning that thought: upon entering the cupboard Bendy had perked up. The little demon's head popped up unexpectedly, surveying his surroundings. 

"Hello," Felix smiled warmly. The bundle of energy offered him a mischievous grin in return before gesturing with grabbing hands towards the multiple jars of herbs that lined the room's shelves. The cat raised a brow and out of curiosity, shifted a tad closer to the herbs so that they were just within reach of Bendy's grasp. And grasp them he did. The demon swatted a hand and managed to bowl over multiple of the jars, sending them tumbling to the floor.

"Oh, Bendy!" Felix made a noise of exertment as the jars clattered across the ground, the herbs subsequently scattering. Bendy, on the other hand, let out a squeal of thrill. Oh dear. Felix suppressed a sigh at his own idiocy. What had he been expecting?

Still, he couldn't keep from smiling at the demon's beaming. He only wished regular, non-chaotic circumstances would enthral Bendy as much as catastrophe did. Perhaps that was also demon nature? He shook his head. What had he signed up for?

"I don't suppose you'll sit by yourself while I clean this up, will you?" If he harboured an educated guess the child would be unsettled for the rest of the evening if such a happening was to occur. 

Felix's tail straightened in mild alarm as Bendy reached out once more to wreak havoc. He scarcely shifted in what he hoped was the nick of time so as to prevent more food being strewn at his feet. Too late. A rather sorry looking vine of tomatoes hit the ground with a sloppy spat accompanied by the juvenile's scream of delight. He grimaced. Bendy's choice of floor decor was rather inconvenient.

He was smart enough to move away before Bendy added more replacements to the shopping list. 

Then came the next emotional Armageddon of the night. 

Bendy whinged as Felix removed him from the accident-prone equation. The cat's ears perked in startlement as the demon cried out abruptly. He looked to him, uncertain as to whether or not he had injured himself, relieved when he found no signs of physical harm. No. It appeared his ailment was rather mental; he had become perturbed by the loss of entertainment.

"I'm not letting you pull things off the shelf, if that's what you're after," Felix argued gently, facing off with the child. That only earned him a second pointed cry. 

"No." Felix parroted the tone of Bendy's whine. Ah. This was the previously mentioned persistence he doubted he could hold a match to. The number of occasions on which he had lost to it was becoming difficult to keep track of. As were the hours of sleep stolen trying to convince Bendy to remain in his allocated bed. He was sure it would take him out.

And if it wasn't emotional burnout that would be his downfall, he would most certainly meet his end through the demon's...

Tears. 

He was crying. Again. 

"Oh, come now," Felix sighed, repositioning the now displeased demon in his arms. He held Bendy closer to his chest, making a swift exit from the room in a hopeful attempt to prevent things getting further out of hand. 

Hopeful though he was, the cat found himself once again a victim of the youngster's species' disclarity. 

The echoing din of several jars crashing sounded out from behind him.

Felix's eyes widened. He whipped around in shock. 

An uncoordinated yet palpable shadow raked clumsily at what objects remained on the shelf. Felix's frightful bewilderment morphed directly into a look of deadpan. His ears flattened as he sighed forcefully, inspecting the now food-laden floor.

Despite Bendy being far distanced from the scene of the crime, he had managed to worm his way past physical boundaries. Any child would, only not through utilising shadows and various forms of magic the cat couldn't yet quite comprehend. 

Felix turned to face the culprit with an unimpressed eyebrow raised. Bendy gave him a cheeky shrill of excitement, just about beaming from ear to ear. 

Oh, heavens help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy is a problem child fite me.
> 
> Inky and Winky think he’s neat. Cause he pulls stuff like this the whole time. He’s qualified to be a prankster and he’s not even 1 yet. Dangerous. Felix will use him as a weapon against Sheba.
> 
> The trinity of pranksters. Inky and Winky prolly come over every second day to discuss his future career in pranking when he grows up.
> 
> I mean, c’mon, that’s kinda cute.
> 
> Also Bendy probably gets hella jealous anytime Felix fusses over one of Oswald’s kids. Boi’s got an ego and he wants it stroked even as a toddler. Jesus.


End file.
